SIEDEM SIÓSTR
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Po ciężkim dniu w rodzinnym domu Pippin poszedł na wzgórza, aby się zalać.


**PEARL TOOK**

**SIEDEM SIÓSTR**

Wieczorne mgły uniosły się z dolin przecinających kraj Zielonego Wzgórza, chciwie torując sobie drogę w górę stoków aż, z oddali wzgórza wyglądały jak wyspy wyłaniające się z szarego jeziora. Jesienne wieczory były właśnie takie, kryształowo czyste niebo ponad ziemią ubraną w miękki, gruby, szary koc. Tylko ci, którzy wspięli się ponad mgłę mogli dojrzeć ostre lśnienie gwiazd. Pippin stał ponad mgłą, ciężko ubrany, opatulony ciężkim płaszczem i ciężko zaprawiony brandy. Wspiął się na wzgórza, żeby uciec zabrawszy z sobą dużą nieotwartą butelkę brandy. Która teraz była w połowie pusta.

To był jeden z takich dni.

Jego matka gniewała się na niego. Dwa dni wcześniej prosiła go, żeby poszedł do Tuckborough odebrać zakupy, które zamówiła i były gotowe do odbioru. Tak, mogłaby wysłać służbę, ale ona i Paladin lubili, aby ich dzieci załatwiały czasem jakieś sprawunki. Nie chcieli, żeby wyrosły na zbyt rozpuszczone przez ich dopiero co otrzymane miejsce w społeczności Tukonu. Paladin był teraz Thanem a jego dwie młodociane córki oraz dwudziestopięcioletni syn mieszkali nadal z nim i jego żoną. Wszystkie sprawunki Lanti były przeznaczone dla dziewcząt do odebrania w sklepach z dziewczyńskimi rzeczami. Pippin nie miał nic przeciwko chodzeniu do warzywnego albo do piekarza, ale czuł się stremowany idąc samodzielnie do krawcowych i modystek. Tego poranka w końcu się tam wybrał, i tak, jak się obawiał matrony w tych sklepach obdarzały go nadmiernym zainteresowaniem.

Przynajmniej popołudnie miał spędzić z ojcem, na co czekał. Mieli iść na polowanie. Ale ojca wezwano do oceny jakichś decyzji związanych z naprawami mostu i ich „męski wypad" został odwołany. Ale sprawunki i strata popołudnia z ojcem nie były najgorszym, co oferował mu ten dzień. O, nie. Było dużo gorzej. Pervinca gościła tego popołudnia kilka swoich przyjaciółek, co właśnie było powodem, że „męski wypad" został zaplanowany. Mimo, że Wielkie Smiale naprawdę były wielkie Pippin nie potrafił uniknąć stad chichoczących dziewcząt. Czemu wbiły sobie do głów pomysł, aby go dręczyć nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. Wszystkie były o cztery czy pięć lat starsze od niego, i jako takie nie powinny się nim wcale interesować. No, może nie miał całkiem racji. Ciocia Esme była w końcu cztery lata starsza od wujka Sary, więc to miało jakiś sens, że teraz wzięły go na cel. Szczególnie jedna z nich Delphinium była najgorsza. Od kiedy dwa lata temu przeprowadził się z rodziną do Smiali była jak wrzód na tyłku. Nie, żeby była jakoś szczególnie szpetna. Wyglądała całkiem dobrze, ani nie piękna ani nie brzydka, coś pomiędzy. Ale dźwięk jej głosu przypominał Pippinowi marcującego kota a poza tym była snobką. Pippin naprawdę nienawidził snobów. Uciekł przed nimi do biblioteki, ale go znalazły. Uciekł do swego pokoju ale one stały w korytarzu przed drzwiami, wołały go i zaśmiewały się. Gdzie podziewała się matka nie wiedział ale nie przyszła ich przegonić. Spotykał je w ogrodzie, spotykał w jadalni, i w pokojach gościnnych, i w pokoju gier. Wiecznie chichoczące i prychające ukradkiem a Delphinium i kilka innych wiedźm wachlowało rzęsami i przesyłało całusy. W końcu siedem wiedźm dopadło go w małym korytarzu. Były przed nim i za nim, i nic prócz solidnych ścian nie dzieliło dwu grup od niego. Stał tam marząc, żeby wielka dziura w podłodze pojawiła się pod nogami. Powoli dwie grupy zbliżały się. Bliżej i bliżej. Aż, były tak blisko, że nie mógłby się obrócić nie uderzając ich ramionami. A wtedy… Delphinium chwyciła jego twarz i pocałowała go. Głęboki pocałunek. Jeden z tych, które jeśli nie są otrzymane od kogoś kogo się naprawdę lubi, sprawiają, że chce się splunąć i pluć tak, dopóki nie znajdzie się czegoś czym można przepłukać usta. I to właśnie zrobił. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się odepchnąć Del splunął na podłogę pod jej nogi. Wszystkie dziewczęta naraz ochnęły oburzone. Czerwony na twarzy i czując się wykorzystany Pippin przepchnął się miedzy nimi, a potem pobiegł tak szybko jak zdołał korytarzem, zostawiając z tyłu siedem zamarłych z niedowierzania dziewcząt. Zatrzymał się tylko na tyle, aby wykraść butelkę z szafki i złapać najcieplejszą kurtę i płaszcz z haka przy drzwiach, a potem wybiegł z domu i wspiął się na okoliczne wzgórza. Słyszał jak mówili, że brandy to potężny napitek, zatem powinien móc nim wypłukać z ust tą diabelną dziewczynę. Pierwszymi dwoma łykami przepłukał usta i wypluł. Brandy paliła, ale lepsze to niż smak pocałunku Del. Trzeci łyk nie trafił dobrze i Pippin zachłysnął się. Rozkaszlał się a potem odetchnął, gdy poczuł jak ciepło zastępuje pomału chłód, który czuł w środku.

– Czemu nie? – Powiedział sobie na głos. – Piwo jest dobre na smutki. To powinno być jeszcze lepsze.

Łyknął potężnie. A potem znowu. I jeszcze raz. – Nienawidzę dziewuch! – Krzyknął w stronę nieba po następnych wielu pociągnięciach silnego trunku. – Nienawidzę ich… nienawize…- beknął a potem dopadła go czkawka. – Nie znoszę ich!

Zaczął krążyć po wzgórzu co chwila przystając by pociągnąć z butelki. Wkrótce jego chodzenie zamieniło się w pełzanie. – Zabiję Per…Perv… moją siorę jak jej tam, a potem zabije wszystkie – hik! – wszystkie jej małe, chichoczące psijaciółki. Zwłaszcza… łaszcz… Pippin splunął na ziemię. Uhhh! Smakowała lepko! Ale nie, jak brandy - … epko nie jak rendy! Zaczął śpiewać „nie jak brandy!" Tańcząc nieskładnie na nogach jak z waty. Potykał się tak na szczycie pagórka, a tymczasem słońce zaszło, mgły nadpłynęły a gwiazdy rozpaliły się na ciemnoniebieskim jesiennym niebie. Upadł na tyłek, beknął i powiedział ołć! A potem przetoczył się na bok i tak leżał chichocząc i pociągając z butelki. Co nas doprowadziło do miejsca, z którego zaczęliśmy – do Pippina ciepło ubranego, w ciężkim płaszczu i ciężko pijanego z połową butelki brandy w ręku.

Pippin usiłował wstać przeturlając się i opierając na rękach i kolanach. Ale grunt pod nim zjeżdżał w prawo, gdy on sam kołował w lewo. Próba wstania poskutkowała tylko tym, że zwymiotował. A potem położył się i nic już nie wiedział.

Ocknął się na szczycie wzgórza. Cienki sierp księżyca nadawał srebrnobłękitne kontury wszystkiemu, czego dotknęło jego światło. Wszystko poniżej było otulone w lśniącą mgłę, która zawijała się i opływała wzgórza. Był to piękny widok, ale i dziwny i Pippin zadrżał bardziej z uczucia wewnątrz aniżeli od chłodnego powietrza.

Jakiś ruch przyciągnął jego wzrok. Ciemna linia torowała sobie drogę przez mgłę w dolinie. Wiedział, że tamtą stroną biegnie droga. Pomału, zanikając we mgle i znów się pojawiając wśród nawiedzonych poświatą księżyca oparów linia zbliżyła się do wzgórza na tyle, że rozpoznał ją, gdy zaczęła krok za krokiem pełznąć po stoku. To była procesja pogrzebowa zmierzająca na wzgórze, gdzie pod starożytnymi gałęziami brzóz i dębów leżał jeden z większych cmentarzy. Procesja wydawała się nadzwyczaj długa nawet jak na pogrzeb z Wielkiech Smiali. Policzył karawany, gdy powoli wyłaniały się z mgły. Było tam siedem trumien na siedmiu karawanach ciągnionych przez siedem zaprzęgów czarnych koni.

Siedem.

Czemu ta liczba tak go zaniepokoiła? Dreszcze przeszyły jego kości, gdy dosłyszał w końcu zawodzenia żałobników. Dziwne, że te dźwięki zdawały się dochodzić także z tyłu. Pociągnięty, jakby wbrew swej woli odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na szczyt wzgórza leżącego za nim. Obracając się w powolnym tańcu tańczyło tam siedem panien, stąpały po szarej murawie bezdrzewnego wzgórza. Wszystkie były odziane w zielone suknie, które lśniły jak jedwab w bladym świetle księżyca. Panny były z dużych ludzi a nie z hobbitów. Co najgorsze w swym dziwnym, pełnym powagi tańcu zdawały się przenikać jedna przez drugą. Gdy płynęły ponad gruntem, zawodziły i płakały, ciągnąc za sobą w tańcu przeźroczyste zielone szarfy. Opadło nań rozpaczliwe uczucie, z każdym tanecznym układem Pippin czuł, że staje się ono mroczniejsze i cięższe.

Spojrzał znów na długi pochód pogrzebowy. Ostatni żałobnicy prawie wchodzili na cmentarz jednak coś nadal się za nimi snuło. Długa, czarna chmura płynęła w dół wzgórza na mgłę otulającą dolinę i zwinęła się ciężko na wzgórzu, na którym siedział i na tym, gdzie tancerki tańczyły. Płożyła się blisko przy ziemi, tak że damy zdawały się tańczyć w czarnej wodzie po kolana. A czarność zwinęła się jak ubijana melasa a damy zawodziły i płakały. Jedna oderwała się od grupy podpływając do hobbita i zatrzymując się przed nim.

- Nie musisz się nas bać dziecko hobbitów. Smutek podzielony z kimś to smutku połowa. Naszym celem jest dzielenie smutków. Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy. Opłakuj swych zmarłych.

- O…opłakiwać…m…mych zmarłych?

Wyciągnęła długą białą dłoń, która spoczęła na jego głowie. Poczuł, jakby coś wewnątrz niego zostało przyciągnięte na spotkanie jej dotyku.

- Opłakuj swych zmarłych. Znasz je. Sześć ich było, których nazwałbyś odległymi krewnymi. Jedna była twoją najmłodszą siostrą.

Pippin rzucił się gwałtownie w stronę dłoni damy, gdyż przeszył go spazm bólu. Jego oczy spotkały się z jej oczami. Jej oczy były wypełnione zimnymi pustkami niebios.

- Pragnąłeś, by umarły, czyż nie?

Pippin nie mógł się poruszyć. Czuł się zimny i bezkrwisty jak martwa ryba.

- To są moje siostry – powiedziała, jej zielona szarfa załopotała, gdy wskazała tancerki. – Nasi bracia polegli próbując nas ocalić od wściekłości smoka, który pożerał wszystko na swej drodze. My siostry uciekłyśmy w strachu przed bestią, która by nas zabiła. Uciekałyśmy, aż siły nas opuściły, aż nasze stopy były pokrwawione, aż nasz oddech zdawał się już nie wypełniać naszych płuc. Uciekałyśmy i modliłyśmy się o ocalenie. I nagle grunt się zapadł, smok poniechał skosztowania naszego mięsa, a my zostałyśmy wyniesione w bezpieczne miejsce, na firmament.

Uniosła dłoń z głowy Pippina i wskazała palcem na niebo. Podążył za nim oczami i westchnął. Tam, gdzie Szermierz Nieba stał gotowy do bitwy, tam gdzie pasł się Wół czegoś brakowało. Pomiędzy nimi powinna świecić mała grupka gwiazd… ale ich nie było.

- Zapłakałyśmy i opłakiwałyśmy, albowiem z pośród naszych krewnych i rodaków nikogo już nie zostało. Dano nam jako zadanie, wspierać tych, którzy na Ardzie doświadczają żałoby, albowiem żałoby wielkiej same doświadczyłyśmy. Smutek podzielony to smutku połowa.

Znów wzrok Pippina przyciągnęły jej oczy. Były ciemne jak przestrzeń, w której brakowało gwiazd, które miały tam lśnić.

- Biegły za tobą. – Jej szarfa zwijała się łagodnie, gdy wskazała ręką na sąsiednie wzgórze. – Twoja siostra stanęła w twej obronie i zamierzały prosić o twe wybaczenie. Tunel zapadł się na nie. Opłakuj swych zmarłych dziecko hobbitów.

- Ja nie naprawdę…nie naprawdę. Ja…nie chciałem, żeby…- Pippin nie widział przez łzy. Serce mu waliło. Oddychał urywanie. Panika wzrastała mu w gardle. – Były dla mnie niedobre. Nawet Vinca, choć czasami ona i parę innych wyglądały, jakby… jakby było im przykro, że drażniły się ze mną.

Obrócił się w stronę cmentarnego wzgórza. Trumny były niesione w stronę grobów. Hobbit zatrzymał się. Z tej odległości nie widział szczegółów ale znał wszystkie gesty. Był już na pogrzebach. Powolne położenie dłoni na właściwych miejscach wzdłuż boków trumny. Powolny obrót, gdy ciężar trumny jest przenoszony z rąk na ramiona. Teraz niosący mary zwracają się twarzą do siebie ponad wiekiem trumny. Teraz opuszczają ją na linach. Teraz wciągają liny. Odchodzą na dwie strony grobu. Zatrzymują się. Trumna jest opuszczona do grobu. Ponad doliną Pippin słyszał jak grudki ziemi uderzają w drewno siedmiu trumien. Wycie, jakie się uniosło nad szczytem było jego własne.

Pippin obudził się z dźwiękiem swego krzyku w uszach. Było późno. Księżyc zaszedł. Wół dotykał horyzontu. Siedem Sióstr lśniło na swym miejscu na niebie.

- Pippin! Pippin! Gdzie jesteś?

- Pip? Pippin!

Usłyszał głosy dziewcząt na długo zanim je zobaczył. Jego starsi kuzyni Everard i Ferdi także z nimi byli.

- Tutaj, jestem na górze…Ughh!

Spróbował wstać ale jego głowa wirowała. Przewrócił się na bok i jęknął. Ale ulga przepływała przez niego falami. Nie były martwe. Rozpoznał ich głosy. Nawet Del i choć raz ten głos nie sprawił, że miał ochotę szczękać zębami. Oparł się na ręce, znów próbując wstać. Natrafił na coś miękkiego i chłodnego. Światło z latarni Vinci odbiło się od tego, gdy dotarła na wzgórze.

- Pippin! Jesteś cały! – wykrzyknęła Vinca padając na kolana przy swym młodszym bracie, odstawiając lampę i obejmując go mocno.

- Jestem cały Vinca – powiedział i zaczął płakać. – Najlepsze, że ty również.

Pippin uściskał swą siostrę tak mocno jak mógł, równocześnie ściskając mocno w prawej dłoni zieloną, jedwabną szarfę.


End file.
